Happy Valentine's Day again
by Olive Everclear
Summary: I wrote another because I can. lol


Santana and Finn are sitting in his living room; both of their feet are resting on the coffee table, watching some sports recap on television. Santana isn't really paying attention though; she has a huge test coming up in her biology class.

Finn doesn't get why she has to study so hard for biology since he knows she did good when they were in high school. She's explained to him that college biology is harder than dumb, high school biology. But he kind of doubts it's that much harder.

They've been dating for about six months and they were still trying to get use to each other's habits. Like Santana can't study alone and she needs some type of noise in the background, which is why she always studies at Finn's apartment. Or like how Finn has to cut up all of his steak into little pieces before he even begins eating (Santana feels like she's on a date with a little kid when he does that shit).

But at the moment, they're just sitting together in silence. Finn's arm is draped around the back of the couch and she's flipping through her textbook. She likes these moments, it's simple and she is surprise they could ever achieve something like this given their past.

A commercial pops up for Walgreens, talking about how you should shop there for Valentine's instead of any other store. Walgreens is cheap and they don't have good candy, so she rolls her eyes at the voice over guy talking about how great it is.

Finn glances over at her and notices her rolling her eyes. He shifts a little in his seat. He wants to make her happy but she is kind of weird about certain things. Like he bought her an expensive necklace on Christmas and she got all mad because it was 'too soon' for something that nice.

He doesn't want her to get annoyed with him on the next holiday so he's been watching her whenever a commercial for Valentine's Day comes on. She rolls her eyes at like all of them. Every single one.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Finn says almost randomly, though he's actually testing Santana.

She laughs and looks up at him, "You hate Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. It's stupid."

Santana nods a little. They're still playing relationship chicken (so to speak) and she doesn't want to seem like some annoying, needy girlfriend. She didn't want to be the next Rachel or Quinn (ok, Quinn wasn't that much like Rachel but when it came to gifts the girl was crazy).

"Totally," She agreed with him, though she didn't mean it at all.

"So…we're agreed? Valentine's Day is stupid and we shouldn't even celebrate it?"

"Right," She pretended to agree again.

They both gave each other a little nod and went back to what they were doing. Finn pouted a little because, ok, yes, he loves Valentine's Day. He loves all holidays! It's fun and cute and ok, maybe he sounds like a chick but it's a romantic and sweet holiday. He glances at Santana, she's back to studying like they didn't just agree to do nothing on the most romantic holiday of the year.

Santana just stared down at the text book. She's pretending to study now, not wanting Finn to know how sucky it is that they won't be doing anything special. She knows he's a hopeless romantic, or at least he seemed like it back in high school, but what? Has he given up on that? Or was she not worth it?

She loves Valentine's Day. It's adorable and you get to just go on and on about how much you love someone without anyone thinking you're annoying. She'd get to wear the sexy, little, white halter baby doll that she bought from Victoria's Secret last week. But of course she bought that as his gift. But now she can't wear. Well, she could just not for Valentine's Day and that's kind of stupid since they usually just tear each other's clothes off, not plan for sex.

This blows, she spent a lot of money on that.

Finn is still pouting, thinking about how he already bought her a gift. He doesn't want to return it, not sure if he could. But what the hell is he supposes to do with it now? Hide it until her birthday? Wait until next Valentine's Day?

A few days later, it's Valentine's Day. Neither one of them has admitted their love of the holiday.

Santana was going to go to a party, secretly surround herself with the love but only couples are allowed to go so she's out. Finn had the same idea but much like Santana, he's out.

They end up hanging out at his apartment. Neither says Happy Valentine's to each other. They're trying to pretend it is any regular day. They sit on his couch together, trying to find something that isn't all lovey-dovey on the television.

It's pretty much impossible.

They both don't wanna start making out because neither one of them want the other to feel like it's because of Valentine's Day.

"I'm going to get a beer." Finn announces. He never gets carded because people assume he's over twenty-one. Santana jokes and says that's why she's with him. "Want one?"

"Sure." She answers and watches him get up. She sees his blue boxer briefs sticking out of his pants and smiles a little. She told him once that she likes them more than boxers so he made the switch. But then she looks closer and makes a little noise. "Are you wearing heart patterned underwear?"

Finn pauses and pulls his pants up higher. "No…why are you checking my ass out?"

"Because I'm dating you," She says and stands up, walking over to him. She pulls his pants down and makes another noise (this time more of a sexual sound than before). "I though you hated Valentine's Day?"

Finn huffs a little, "I lied. I love Valentine's Day. I just didn't want to seem lame because you hate it and I—"

"I don't hate it."

"What?"

"I only said that because I didn't want you to think I was a needy girlfriend."

"But you kept rolling your eyes at the Walgreen's commercial."

"Because I hate Walgreens!"

"How do you hate Walgreens?"

"Shut up, I just do."

"You're so weird."

"You're the one sneaking around in heart underwear."

"Are you turned on?" He smirks at her, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

"Extremely," She smirks back.

Their lips quickly crash together, and their hands go up into one another's hair. Santana's body leans into Finn's as his tongue glides over her bottom lip before pushing its way into her mouth and massages over her tongue.

She makes a little happy noise again and battles with his tongue of dominance. Her hands move out of his hair and down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up as much as possible without breaking the kiss. She bites down on his lower lip and slowly pulls away, looking up at him through her lashes. She knows the look kills him every time.

He makes a little happy noise this time and helps her get his shirt off. He steps out of his pants and quickly pulls the little dress she was wearing off. He pauses when he sees the pink laced bra with little red hearts around the edge clinging to her chest and the matching panties.

"You teased me for sneaking around and yet you're doing it too."

"Shut up." She laughs, pulling him down and pressing her lips back to his.

She backs them up toward his room, bumping into the door once she gets there. Finn laughs against her lips and slings an arm around her waist and rests his other hand on the back of her thigh. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

He pushes her back against the wall and nips at her neck as he gets the door open. He carries her inside, kicking the door shut again and tossing her onto his bed. She lands with a small bounce and giggles a little. Even when they're about to have sex he still manages to be adorable.

Finn licks his lips and watches her push the decorative pillows off his bed (another thing she teases him for having). He gets onto the bed and pulls on her legs, forcing her to fall back into a laying position. She laughs a little and he starts to trail a line of light kisses from her belly button up to her lips.

His breath is warm and sweet against hers and he can taste her chocolate flavored lip gloss that he bought her because he thought it would taste awesome when he kisses her (and it does). He nips lightly at her lips before kissing lightly back down, making a little trail over her chin, her jaw, side of her neck and collar bone.

He slides a hand under her and she lifts up a little, letting him unhook the bra. He kissed her shoulders as he moves the straps from her and then tosses the fabric to the side.

"Buy that for me?" He whispers against the space between her breasts.

"Nope," She answers honestly. "The one I bought for you is at my place."

"When do I get to see it?" He asks before putting his mouth around one of her nipples, tracing it with his tongue.

"Next year." She teases in a heavy breath.

He bites down on her nipple, causing her to moan lightly. She feels his hands move to her hips as his lips continue to kiss and lick against her breath. He also keeps blowing cool air on the wet spots of her chest, sending shivers through her body.

She can already feel the throb between her legs and she's soaking through the lace panties. She can't help it when she's around him.

She feels the light fabric being pulled and lifts her ass up, letting him slide them completely off of her. She watches him sit up and twirl them around on her index finger, smirking a little.

"You're dripping." He comments like she can't feel herself.

She smirks and glances at his crotch, "You're hard."

He looks down and laughs a little. "Looks like we're both horny," She laughs because really, he's a dork. "How should we handle this?"

"You could…oh…I don't know…fuck me."

He acts like he's actually thinking for a second which makes her nudge him with her foot. "I think that's a good idea."

She laughs and shakes her head at him. "Stop playing."

He salutes her and takes off his own boxers as she reaches over and grabs a condom out of his "secret" stash (it's just a box sitting on top of his nightstand but he insists it's a secret). She tears the wrapper open and sits up, rolling it over him and giving him a few strokes. He groans and his hand quickly connects with her clit, rubbing her in tight, little circles.

She falls back and arches her hips toward his hand, moaning lightly at the friction. "I need you, Finn," She breaths out.

Finn moves his hand away from her and leans back over her. He props himself up on his elbows so he's not crushing her and she helps guide him into her. She moans as she feels him getting deeper and deeper into her and thankfully he pauses so she can wiggle around until she's comfortable.

Her hands rest on his shoulders and she gives them a light squeeze to let him know she's good. He beings to thrust slowly into her, obviously still not wanting to hurt her. He always does that; even when she's had a few beers and begs him to take her hard.

Her hips move up against his in perfect rhythm, her hands giving him little squeezes whenever she wants him to speed up or go harder. He's like a freaking mind read though and is able to tell which squeeze belongs to which request.

She turns her head to the side, not wanting to deafen him with her increasingly loud moans. His forehead is next to her, on the side that's turned away, against the pillow. His hot breath is hitting her neck and shoulder, adding to the intimate moment.

Santana's hands slide down his back, her nails scratching him lightly as they do so. She can feel herself tightening around him, the warmth building up inside of her stomach. She can never last long with him. She doesn't know why though. She's always been able to last awhile, but with him, no. She's gone almost as soon as they start.

His thrust as starting to her harder which means he's close to the edge as well. Santana turns her head toward him and whispers, "Together." She feels a slight nod from him and then his thrust speeding up.

She arches her hips up so he's hitting her spot perfectly. She feels herself letting go, turning her head back the other way, not wanting to loudly moan and scream in his ear. She feels him swell a few seconds later, his thrusting getting rougher as he rides out his own orgasm but slower once he comes off his high until they stop.

He rolls them over, letting her rest on top of him as they try to regain their breathing. It's another thing he does that she kind of loves. He's always scared that he's going to crush her during and after sex so he's super careful with her, which she thinks it cute on him.

After a few minutes she sits up on him and pulls up, then drops back onto the bed beside him. Finn sits up and disposes of the condom and lies back beside her. He's more of the cuddler in the relationship so if anyone ever walked in on them they'd laugh.

Santana is lying flat on her back while Finn is on his side. He's got his legs tangled in hers and his head resting in the crook of her neck. One hand sits on her lower stomach. Santana always feels bad for not wanting to cuddle so she throws an arm around his shoulder and holds him close to her.

Finn starts to draw little patterns on her stomach as they lay together in silence and press little kisses to her neck.

"I love you." She whispers to him.

It's the first time she said it to him (he's said it to her four months into the relationship and she couldn't say it back, it caused a huge fight and they almost broke up because of it). So he's a little shocked by her words. His fingers stop moving and he sits up a bit to look her in the face.

"What?"

She pushes a hand into his hair and pulls his face down toward hers. Their lips brush lightly against each other's, their noses bumping. "I love you," She whispers again and kisses him lightly.

He pulls back with that lop-sided grin and says, "Good." She scoffs a little and is about to say something about him being rude when he laughs and covers her mouth with his hand, "Because I got you something."

He sits up and goes over to his desk. She shamelessly checks out his ass as he does. She gets caught when he turns back around, causing her to look directly at his junk.

"My eyes are up here." He teases.

She laughs and looks up at him as he approaches her. He sits on the edge of the bed and grabs her wrist, setting it hand high on his thigh.

"If you want a hand job, just ask."

"Shush, woman. Close your eyes."

Santana laughs again but closes her eyes anyways. She feels something cool touch her skin and hangs on her wrist. He tells her to open her eyes and spots a white gold charm bracelet clasped on around her wrist.

On the bracelet already is a 'S' charm, a diamond heart and a flat circle with 'F.H. + S. L.' engraves on it. She jaw is dropped and her breath is taken away. She only comes back to it when she hears Finn's nervous laughter.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She says, looking up at him, her shocked expression turning into a loving smile. "Baby, you know you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." He says quietly. "I love you."

She smiles at him and leans into him, giving him another small kiss.

"I feel bad that all I got for you was something sexy for me to wear."

He laughs a little and lies back on the bed. "Cuddle with me and we'll be even."

She laughs and pushes the sheets down and then pulls them over the two of them. She's really not big on cuddles but for him, she'll do it simply because she loves him.


End file.
